


So My Half-Brothers Kill Monsters

by Instagramgirl3



Series: Sister Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: It’s incest but not between their sister and them, M/M, Only minor Wincest for now, You’ll like her she’s adorable, but Wincest is cool don’t judge me, pretending season 13 finale hasn’t happened yet, sisterwinchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Instagramgirl3/pseuds/Instagramgirl3
Summary: Karmen Ryles was living her best life until her mother dies in an unexplainable accident and she meets her two half-brothers who happen to be monster killers.





	So My Half-Brothers Kill Monsters

My mother’s death was untimely and sudden. The night was not at all clear in my mind. All that I could remember was the lights flickering constantly and the storm raging outside. My mom had frantically pressed a sticky note in my hand before ushering me out of the house in a hurry.

The last words she said to me was: “Run.” So I did. She didn’t follow me, but instead slammed the door shut as soon as I was out of the house.

I remember the rain pounding on me as I clutched the note tightly and ran down the street to the nearest neighbors house. I banged on the door screaming and crying, begging them to call 911. They pulled me into the warmth of their home and did as I asked. I couldn’t tell them anything. Only that there was something in my house and my mom was in trouble. 

Minutes later I heard police sirens down the street. Feeling a sense of relief, I allowed the neighbors to escort me back to my house, but the relief quickly evaporated as one of the officers explained to me that my mother had been pronounced dead almost immediately. 

There were no wounds from any weapon or trauma. Nor any drugs in her system or organ failure. The police had no explaination for her death. 

The paper she had given me had number on it. The only words were ‘Your Father’ written in a hasty scrawl at the top of the note. I had no clue how long she’d had the number or if it even worked anymore, but a couple days after that night, I was informed that I’d be put in the foster system if no guardian could be found for me.

I had never met or talked to my father in my entire 14 years of living. I didn’t even know my mom had a way to contact him.

I sighed, looking down at the dial pad of my cell phone. After a brief moment of hesitation, I began to dial the number. As far as I was concerned, anywhere was better than the foster system.

The phone rang a few times before going to voicemail. 

_“This is John Winchester. If you have this number, then you know what to do.”_

Odd voicemail. I shrugged it off and redialed, hoping someone would pick up this time.

“How did you get this number.” The phone was answered after the first ring by a male with a deep voice, but not as rough as the voicemail.

”Um, is this John Winchester?” I asked uncertainly.

A short pause. “What do you want with John Winchester?”

”It’s hard to explain, but basically my mother passed away in a strange accident and before she died she gave me this number. Said it was my father’s number.” I tried to explain, feeling stupid. I must sound practically insane over the phone. Who’s to say this John Winchester person is even my father? I never got a name from my mom.

”You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, dad.” The guy muttered over the phone.

”Hello?” I said quietly.

”What’s your name?” The man snapped.

“Karmen Ryles.” 

“Okay Karmen, where do you live. We’re coming to get you.”

”I’m sorry, but who even are you?”

Another short pause. “If your dad is really John Winchester, then that makes me your half brother, Dean Winchester.” The man’s voice had softened considerably.

”I want to talk to my dad.” I demmanded, not sure how to take this information.

”You can’t.”

”Why not?”

”He’s dead.” 

I gasped. So now both my parents are dead. Fabulous. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. What happened?”

”Look, Karmen, do you want me to come get you or what?” Dean’s commanding voice was back, like a general in the army.

”Yes! Please.” I wasn’t sure how good of an idea this was, but the desperation was clawing at me to know I wasn’t alone and hopeless. I told him where I was and informed him about the adoption to which he dismissed saying he’d be there in a few hours.

I went downstairs to the officer that had be looking after me the last few days. She was sitting on the couch watching TV. “Is there something you need?” She asked.

”The adoption papers.” I answered proudly. She looked at me, turning down the volume.

”What?”

”My brother is coming to get me. He’s going to adopt me.”

”What brother?”

”He’s my half-brother. We share a father.”

”According to your papers, your father has been absent for your entire life.” The officer told me.

”Yeah, well the poor bastards been dead for who knows how long, so I can’t really hold a grudge.” I shrugged.

”Even if this boy can legally adopt you, inspections will take place and the papers will take weeks to process.” The woman informed me.

As I began to walk upstairs to pack my things, I called out. “I was just politely informing you.”

About an hour later, I heard a car pull up outside the house. I excitedly looked out the window to see an older looking car. Two men got out, both significantly older than me. I worried my bottom lip, doubts once again running through my mind. 

Who was the other man? We’re one of  these men really family? Is John Winchester even my father?

They knocked on the door and I ran down the stairs, getting to the entryway just as the officer opened the door. 

“Can I help you, gentlemen?” She asked stiffly.

“Yes. We’re here to pick up our little sister.” The man who spoke sounded like Dean on the phone.

“I’m afraid you cannot do that until you have adopted her.”

”We have full custody of her, Ma’am. I assure you.” The other man spoke, handing the woman some documents. The officer scanned them before handing them back with a sigh.

”My apologies, Mr. Smith. I thought the agency would’ve informed me.”

Smith?

”No worries. Now if you don’t mind, my brother and I are in a hurry.”

Brother?!

The officer turned towards me. “Karmen, will you please go grab your things?”

I nodded absentmindedly, running upstairs and grabbing my suitcase, my mind running a mile a minute.

I came down a minute later, dragging my belongings behind me. Numbly, I followed the men to the car as the officer escorted us. It was definitely an older car, one i’d never seen before in my life. 

The officer said goodbye and shut the car door after I got in. The two men were already in the car, nodding a farewell to the woman before peeling off the curb and down the street.

I was almost to afraid to speak. “Um, Dean?” I managed to squeak out.

The man driving glanced at me. “What?”

”I thought your last name was Winchester, not Smith.”

Dean sighed, looking to the man next to him. “Do you want to explain or should I?”

The man with the longer hair looked behind his chair at me before looking back at Dean. “I can do it.” He turned back to me again. “I’m Sam. Your other brother.”

”So I have two brothers?” I asked.

”Technically three, but one happens to be trapped in hell right now.”

”What?”

”I feel like Dean should’ve explained this over the phone and then let you decide whether or not you wanted to come with us, but it’s too late now.” Sam sighed. “We’re the Winchester and we hunt monsters.”

My mind drew a blank. “Like, bears and Mountain lions?”

”More like ghosts and demons.” Sam shrugged. 

Now I was even more confused. “I’m sorry?”

”Apology accepted.” Dean mumbled and Sam rolled his eyes.

”You see, those things that you see in horror movies? The ones that go bump in the night? Those are real and we hunt them.” Sam explained.

”And people...pay you to do that?” I wondered.

”Well, they don’t know that we do it. Generally we show up as the feds or something like that.”

”You guys pretend to be FBI? Isn’t that illegal?”

”Just a tad.” Dean said, looking at me through the rear view mirror. 

“Is that why you told the officer your last name was Smith?” Something dawned on me. “You forged the adoption papers, didn’t you?”

Sam had the decency to look guilty, but Dean furrowed his eyebrows. “What’s it to you? You wanted out, so we got you out.”

”Dean!” Sam exclaimed, nudging his brothers shoulder.

Dean looked away. “Sorry, Sammy.”

”I’m sorry, I’m just trying to wrap my head around this.” I took a deep breath. “So, you’re monster hunters and have also committed a few crimes. How do you make money?”

”Lucky nights at the bar. Some odd jobs.” Dean began to drive a bit faster as we made it onto the freeway. 

“And that pays for everything? Clothes, food, house expenses.”

”House expenses aren’t much of a worry.” Sam told me.

”Don’t tell me you guys love on the street.”

”No, no. More like a bunker.”

”Okay...” I trailed off, looking out the window. 

“Any other questions?” Sam asked. I glanced at him.

”No. I mean, yes, but I don’t want to ask them right now.” Sam nodded and turned back around in his seat. Dean patted his thigh and I noticed Sam’s cheeks turn red before he cleared his throat and turned on the radio. I sighed and continued to watch the world outside the car window.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well gee, my first fan fic. Yay. Leave a KUDOS (love that word) for more. (I’ll write more anyway so suck it 


End file.
